una hora más
by Fel-kun
Summary: les gustaria que finn y jake viajaran por muchas dimenciones y una de ellas es con mordecai y rigby...


hola soy fel-kun este es mi nuevo fic un crosover de hora de aventura-adventure time finn and jake y un show mas-regular show que lo disfruten _  
>UNA HORA M S Era una ma ana que finn y jake luego de derrotar a unos troolls que se querian robar los pastelillos de una abuela y ahora ivan al castillo de la dulce princesa cuando llegaron no habia nadie<p>-creo que no hy na die vamosnos compadre- dice jake tomando la polera de finn<p>

-No,no creo que hay algo raro aqui- dice abriendo una puerta

adentro habia una especie de portal circular que decia on/off prendido /apagado y al parecer estaba en off

-prendamoslo- habla el humano extendiendo el brazo

-no esto me da mala espina-comenta el perro

-como sabes si no es un portal que lleva donde llueven hot dogs-

-es poco probable ... esta bien hazlo-

cuando finn lo ensendio llego la dulce princesa ellos entraron

-no tontos aun no esta terminadoooooooooo-grita la dulce princesa a ellos que estaban dentro del portal

y el portal se rompio

...mientras tanto con mordecai y rigby...

-mira rigby compre la pelicula canta o muere-

-guau todavia no se estrena- dice el mapache emocionado

-ire a hacer palomitas no hagas nada estupido mientras estoy en la cocina-

-bien-dice rigby mientras mordecai va a la cocina

y aparece como un portal magico arriba de su televisor

- mordecai!-grita rigby

-trato de hacer palomitas-

-Que dirias si hay un portal gigantesco arriba de la television-

-que dejes de comer azucar-

-claro, amigo-

-y que dirias si de eso salio una cosa color piel y un perro-

mordecai se asoma -ahahhhaa , Que es eso?-

-finn ves lo que yo? -dice jake parandose junto a finn

-si hablas de un mapache en el sofa y un ave asomado aya atras si, si veo lo mismo que tu-

- salieron de ese hoyo gigante?-dice mordecai acercandose a ellos

-puech creo que shi aveshita- dice finn con un tono gracioso

-llamame mordecai-

-y a mi rigby-

-bueno yo soy finn y el es mi amigo jake-se presenta finn

-si el lanza fuego , tiene sombrero y siempre le gusta aventurar-dice jake

- Y como llegaron aqui?- pregunta mordecai

-no lo sabemos tu lo sabes amigo- dice jake

-no, no lo che- responde finn

- Quieren ver una pelicula?-

-claro ragby - habla jake

-soy rigby-

- cual pelicula es?-

-canta o muere- -creo que no la conocemos-

luego tocan la puerta

-yo abro- dice rigby corriendo hacia la puerta

- paleta gigante!-grita finn y va a la accion

y lo golpea con su espada

-no,ooooo snif- sale corriendo y llorando papaleta

-no idiota era papaleta-grita mordecai

-era un amigo -grita rigby

-los debolveremos donde quiera que vivan - habla mordecai

- Quien es el mas inteligente que conocen?- dice jake

mordecai mira a rigby con una respuesta -no no no, de nuevo el no -

-esta bien -comenta rigby

cuando llegaron a la casa del hermano de rigby

- quieren un portal a otra dimenci n?-

-por favor hermano-ruega rigby

-si hermano de rigby-tambien ruega mordecai

-nesesito cari o hermano- -bien-luego los dos se abrasan

-lo terminare en 3 horas-

-y asi veremos la pelicula junto a ellos-

-claro rigby-

-si, pero nosotros somos heroes no hay villanos o crimenes aqui? -pregunta finn

-vamos a ver la pelicula- dice mordecai subiendo junto a rigby

-no, esperen- dicen los 2 heroes subiendo al carrito

cuando llegaron empesaron a ver le television

...la pelicula...

- este es el concurso canta o muere - dice un hombre vestido de smoking

primero,a secuestrar personajes

...desarrollo...

-no el asesino a matado a christaline- dice una rubia asustada

-canta...-dice el asesino mientras la amenasa

-no se...- dice la chica llorando

-pero yo si se lo que hisiste el oto o pasado-

...final...

-y quien sabe que al final yo sabria cantar-canta un extra o chico moreno

-haz ganado canta o muere-

...con una hora mas...

-eso fue muy idiota no lo crees rigby-comenta mordecai

rigby llorando a un lado del sofa

- y ustedes chicos?-

ellos 2 dormidos

-oigan ya se nos paso la hora vamos a ver el portal-

...ya en la casa de el hermano de rigby...

donde esta el portal?

-no supe en que realidad viven entonces lo hize de todas las dimenciones-

-podemos entrar - dicen finn y jake

-claro-

-les dare un control para que prueben todas las dimenciones-

los heroes tomaron el control y fueron en busca de su dimencion

dejen reviews y lean mis otras historias .BYE. 


End file.
